criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Hearts/Dialogues
Chief Andrew: You must be . Your resume was very impressive. Taking down drug lord Sydney Hooper was no small feat. Chief Andrew: I'm sure you'll make a excellent addition to the team. Chief Andrew: Just a heads up though, I'm strict, I expect precision and accuracy from all my staff. Is that clear? Chief Andrew: Good, well I suppose I should introduce you to the people you'll be working with. This is-. Linda: Sir! I need to talk to you, there's been a 314. Chief Andrew: Indecent exposure? Linda: No! Whatever the number is for homicides. Chief Andrew: Wait there's been a murder? Where? Linda: Paradise Hotel, sir. Chief Andrew: Introductions are going to have to wait . I need you at Paradise Hotel, asap! Chapter 1 Investigate the Hotel Room Linda: Her chest has been opened up. That's disgusting Linda: I want to catch this person now more than ever. Let's send her body to Malcolm, our coroner. Linda: Also, a guest under the name Susan Cho found the body, she was leaving the hotel when she saw the blood. Linda: What's that? A brochure, really? There's one of them in every room. Linda: Fine, if you say it's valuable it might be. Wait, is that the victim's phone, what are we waiting for? Let's crack it open. Autopsy the victim's body Malcolm: You're the new detective aren't you? I've heard a lot about you. Linda: Malcolm, the body? Malcolm: Oh yeah right. Anyway, your killer must be working on the jar of hearts because your victim's heart is missing! Linda: What! That's crazy. Malcolm: I can also tell you for certain that, by studying the wounds and opening, your killer is left-handed. Linda: Thanks Malcolm. we have a killer to catch. Examine Brochure Linda: Who knew? That brochure did actually hold a valuable clue. Linda:It's a message from a certain Theo Ryans saying inviting Anna to a rally. Linda: Wait, I know Theo. He's a crazy activist who's always bugging the station. Let's talk to him. Talk to Theo Ryans about the brochure Linda: Hello Theo, were here to ask you some questions. Theo: So have you accepted my way of life? Linda: No, how did you even get that into your head. Theo: Because people only ask me questions about my mission. Linda: Whatever, did you know this woman?. Theo: Wait, Anna's dead. Shame, she understood what I was talking about, unlike you. Linda: This has nothing to do with that Theo, let's just go I can't stand him any longer. Examine victim's phone Linda: Wow, you cracked that phone in no time! Linda: Let's send it over to Alice, you'll love Alice. Linda: Just be careful, she's a bit scary. Analyse victim's phone Alice: You can't give me a challenge, can you Linda. Linda: I will one day, trust me. Now what did you find on the phone, anything interesting? Alice: Apart from her dreadful phone background, I found out that she attends the Marie School for the Skilled. I went there once it was really boring. Linda: Great, thanks Ali- Alice: When did I say I was finished. Alice: A bellboy called Christian Henderson text her to come to the very room she was killed in. She called him "Booboo", how revolting. Linda: Really, we have to talk to Christian and investigate Anna's school!. Talk to Christian Henderson about Anna Linda: Christian we need to ask you a few questions. Christian: Okay, but make it quick. These bags wont deliver themselves. Linda: How well did you know Anna Vay. Christian: Why does it matter? Linda: Because she's been murdered, that's why. Christian: WHAT! Anna's dead. No why did it have to be her. She was so kind and beautiful. Linda: I take it you knew her then. Christian: Yeah, we loved each other. She was my light. Linda: If she was your 'light' then why did you send this text for her to come to the very room she was killed in. Christian: What. I would never kill her. Please you have to believe me. I loved her. Linda: That will be all for now. Thank you. Investigate School Campus Linda: A book laying on the floor? Well, I didn't trust your judgement last time and that backfired. Did you find anything else? Linda: A bandage with blood on it. That's suspicious. Let's collect a sample. Examine book Linda: It says this book belongs to Ella Maruke. Let's go have a chat with her, shall we?. Talk to Ella about her book Ella: Hello. Am I in trouble? Linda: Not yet, anyway. We need to talk to you. Did you know Anna Vay. Ella: Not really she just sat down at the side away from it all. She was just lonely. Linda: Thanks, that'll be all for now. Examine Bandage Linda: Wow you collected that sample like a pro. Are you sure you just graduated? Let's send it to Naomi Hia. Yes, Malcolm's sister. Analyse blood sample Naomi: Hi, I take it you've already met my annoying brother. Naomi: He's a sweetheart really, but still annoying. Naomi: Oh by the way, this sample you sent me really talked. It told me lot's about the murder that took place. Naomi: The blood is from your victim Anna but I also found another substance mixed in. Naomi: I found a substance called Ethylhexl Palmitate, which is commonly found in lip balm. Naomi: And according to Alice your victim hated lip balm, so it must belong to your killer. End of Chapter 1 Linda: Let's go over everything we have so far. Linda: So a student had her heart taken and we've met her lover Christian Henderson whose a bellboy at the Paradise Hotel. Linda: It just doesn't make sense. Alice: Linda! I know where your victim worked. You'll never guess where! Chapter 2 Linda: This case just doesn't make sense. Why would a young girl have her heart taken so cruelly. She didn't seem to have enemies. Alice: Linda! I know where your victim worked. You'll never guess where! Alice: She was a model! She worked for Beau Dotter! Linda: Beau Dotter, you mean the biggest name in fashion in the whole of Starlight Shores?. Alice: Yep. She walked the catwalk last night at a private show down by the docks. Linda: Can I ask how you found this out? Alice: I have my sources. Investigate Fashion Show Linda: Rats, this security camera's bust. Do you think you can fix it. Linda: Your right. This looks like a school tie. It could have belonged to our victim. Let's collect a sample of that dark substance. Let's also have a chat with Beau. Talk to Beau about Anna Linda: Hello Beau Dotter can we talk to about Anna Vay. Beau: I have a busy day but go on. Anna? She works for me, why? Linda: Because she has been murdered. Beau: Oh, but it's no surprise a girl with looks like that was surely o ruffle some feathers. That's why I hired her. The only problem I had with her was that she used my left-handed scissors. Examine tie Linda: Wow you could collect a sample anywhere! Analyse tie Naomi: Well I'll get straight to the point. The substance you found on the tie is Universal Indicator. A chemical commonly found in school practicals. Linda: Your victim didn't study science so the killer must know science to be using a chemical like this. Linda: Your knowledge never ceases to amaze me. Naomi: I also had my brother look at traces of universal indicator on your victim and he found traces in Anna's eyes. They obviously blinded Anna with the chemical while removing her heart. Linda: Okay thanks for the detail, I guess. Examine security camera Linda: You must be a magician. It's completely fixed. Quick, let's send it over to Alice. Analyse security camera Alice: Linda, thanks for the present. As you know I never turn down the opportunity to watch a fight. Linda: Did you just say fight? Alice: Yeah that girl on the left really knows how to swing! Linda: Alice just give the video back to .Alice: Fine, detective boredom. Linda: Oh my god! That's Anna, our victim. Great idea, let's run the other girl's face through the database and see if we can get a match. Examine Video Gosh, that's Ella. She said she didn't know the victim. I'm fed up with her lies. Talk to Ella about her fight with Anna Linda: Stop lying to us. We know you knew the victim and you had a fight down at the dockyard fashion show. Tell us the truth. Ella: What proof do you have? What are you on cop? Linda: Don't talk to an officer of the law like that. We can have this conversation down at the station if you'd prefer. Maybe you'd be more comfortable in a cell. Ella: Fine, me and Anna hated each other we were completely different she studied nature and I study science. She got on my nerves. Then she had the nerve to accuse me of bedding her boyfriend! That's why we had the fight. Linda: Dropped your lip balm? Ella:(holding lip balm) Thanks I guess. (After talking to Ella) Linda: Did you see what hand she held her pen in. She's left-handed. Linda: Your right if Anna accused Ella of sleeping with Christian we should talk to him about it. Talk to Christian about cheating allegations Linda: Christian we have some follow-up questions. Linda: It's come to light that Anna may have accused you of cheating. Is this true? Christian: Fine. She saw me and Ella talking to each other in Kim Arje's bar and got the wrong idea. That's all. Linda: Thanks Christian for your time. (After talking to Christian) Linda: You think we should go chat to Kim Arje and see what she saw. Your right it may give us some extra information. Talk to Kim Arje about the murder Linda: Hello Kim were not here for a drink. Do you remember seeing a bellboy and a student talking to each other in the bar a couple days ago. Kim: No sorry we have so many customers everyday and the science of making these exotic new drinks really takes a tole on the memory. I'll contact you if i remember anything. End of Chapter 2 Linda: Well our investigation took some turns i didn't think it would. Who thought sweet little Ella actually punched our victim at a fashion show! Alice: Linda you know, your boyfriend, Theo. Linda: He wa- not my boyfriend! Alice: Well he's outside and want's to speak to you.